Thunderwing captures Twilight
This is how Thunderwing captures Twilight goes in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. faces Twilight Thunderwing: I feel sorry for you, Twilight. Your allegiance to your friends. The trouble with loyalty to a cause is that the cause…will always betray you. Twilight Sparkle: What are you talking about? Thunderwing: Where do you think Cybertronians came from? You think they were born? No. They were built. And my creator wants you back. We all work for someone. grabs Twilight Optimus Prime: Thunderwing! Flash Sentry (EG): Let her go! tries to shoot at Thunderwing but he escapes Terrorcons bring out Puppy Spike Thunderwing: Take that vermin to the trash. is leading Twilight to a cell Thunderwing: Remember this ship, Twilight? Built for all the Cybertronian Knights, the great crusaders, to explore the universe. Well, I commandeered it. It’s my personal prison now. Terrorcons bring Puppy Spike to the trash as Thunderwing leads Twilight away Puppy Spike: Twilight? leads Twilight into a room Thunderwing: Welcome to the Knights’ Temenos, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no. Thunderwing: Join the rebels, fugitive scum. It’s for the rarest of specimens, the worst of the worst. It’s taken centuries and I’ve never been able to capture a princess until now. throws Twilight into the cage and Twilight is hurled up by her legs and held upside down Thunderwing: My creator wants to sweep his chessboard clean. Twilight Sparkle: My friends will be here soon to get me out, Thunderwing. Thunderwing: All this species mixing with species, it upsets the cosmic balance. My creator, he doesn’t like it. He built me to do what I was told. Rainbow Dash (EG), Pinkie Pie (EG), Rarity (EG), Applejack (EG), Fluttershy (EG), Sunset Shimmer, Human Flash Sentry, and Optimus Prime run into the ship Optimus Prime: We're behind enemy lines now. Thunderwing's ship has booby traps. Eyes open. Beware of his bone grinders, brain blinders, flesh peelers, chromosomal inverters, catatonic sludge, black hole trapdoors, and of course, radiation. Rainbow Dash (EG): Radiation?! Pinkie Pie (EG): Well that's not good. Rarity (EG): We'd better be careful. Applejack (EG): We've gotta avoid booby-traps too. Fluttershy (EG): I kinda agree. Sunset Shimmer: Will you girls stop talking so we can figure this out? Flash Sentry (EG): We need to find Twilight. Optimus Prime: Well we better hurry. Because dark-matter drives are preparing to take off. I give us ten minutes. Or could be nine or worst case, seven. Rainbow Dash (EG): Okay. Pinkie Pie (EG): That shouldn't be too bad. Rarity (EG): Yeah. Applejack (EG): Absolutely. Fluttershy (EG): Totally. Sunset Shimmer: I think it's best if we split up. Flash Sentry (EG): Okay. Optimus and Sunset with me. The rest of you girls are on your own. [' Thunderwing: Who fired the anchors? Who's on my ship? We have a loose prisoner! alien Terrorcons go to investigate the girls hide behind a wall Rainbow Dash (EG): This is one big ship. Twilight could be anywhere. Pinkie Pie (EG): Yeah. So? Rarity (EG); That won't stop us. Applejack (EG): She's right. Fluttershy (EG): And I'm not gonna let Terrorcons scare me. see Terrorcons coming their way Rainbow Dash (EG): We'd better get outta here before they see us. Pinkie Pie (EG): Right behind ya. Rarity (EG): Okay. Applejack (EG): Yee-haw! Fluttershy (EG): Wait for me! '[ Prime, Sunset Shimmer, and Human Flash Sentry reach the cells Optimus Prime: Autobot leader coming through move, move, move. Sunset Shimmer: There's a lot of cages. Twilight Sparkle: Guys. Over here. Flash Sentry (EG): Twilight! Optimus Prime: Hang on. We're coming for you. Twilight Sparkle: We can break free. This ship's a separate ship. Optimus Prime: Where's the cockpit, right or left? Twilight Sparkle: Right. Optimus Prime: Gotcha. Flash Sentry tries to pick the lock Optimus Prime: Move quickly now, Flash. Twilight Sparkle: Hurry. Thunderwing will be in deep space before he realizes I'm gone. Sunset Shimmer: Stay calm, Twilight. Flash Sentry (EG): You'll be out before you know it. [' Optimus Prime: There we go. Twilight Sparkle: I'm free. Sunset Shimmer: Now let's get out of here. Flash Sentry (EG): Okay. '[